1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring tire pressure and detecting detachment of a tire pressure sensor assembly from a vehicle wheel.
2. Background Art
Tire pressure monitoring systems are used to detect the pressure of vehicle tires. Pressure is detected using a pressure sensor configured to be attached to a vehicle wheel, such as on a tire inflator valve. Examples of prior attachment mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,301, 5,844,131, and 6,055,844.